


Where is the Codex?

by MidnightStarShip



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Allanon Whump, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStarShip/pseuds/MidnightStarShip
Summary: The extended edition of Allanon in the hands of the Crimson.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Where is the Codex?

“Where is the codex?” Riga asked in a calm tone.

Allanon glanced at the chains that encircled his wrists that hooked to the steel bar above him. They’d deprived him of his robe and his armor leaving him exposed above the waist. His dark brown eyes scanned the room he was in, it was no secret that this was a torture chamber.

The guard slammed a large fist into his stomach, and his body curled trying to take the impact, causing his wrists to be cut by the chains. He took a slow breath and looked straight ahead at the wall before him. He could take a beating. Last night they’d left him in a cell and he was quite convinced that they intended to execute him come dawn, but instead they wanted something from him. If they thought they could beat the Codex’s location out of him, Riga was a bigger fool than he thought.

A fist crashed into the side of his face, then into his ribcage. He could feel the air escape his lungs as he tried to hold back any sign of pain. He wouldn’t give Riga the pleasure of watching his suffering. The first round ended quickly, both he and the guard were out of breath and Riga was out of patience.

“He’ll break eventually.” Riga growled. “Summon me when he does, I have more important things to do.” He turned on his heel and left the room.

Allanon watched him leave and turned his gaze back to the guard. The man picked up the chain they’d used to drag him here. He curled some of the links around his hand. “Where is the Codex?”

He turned away from the guard, focusing his mind on the brick wall before him once again. He heard the chain whistle through the air right before it struck across his chest. He sucked in a deep breath as pain blossomed across his skin. Another strike, this time across his ribs and over his stomach. The links in the chain pinched together, ripping the skin open at his side.

His hands curled into fists as he tried to resist the urge to cry out. The pain was intense and sharp. His legs were trembling from the effort it was taking to keep them under him. He closed his eyes as the chain snapped across his thighs. His knees buckled out from under him and his wrists took the damage. He could feel blood running down his forearms were the chains had sliced into his skin. He was gasping for air again, hoping to pass out just to escape the pain. He couldn’t let the guard see the pain on his face. He wouldn’t show weakness.

“Make this easy on yourself.” The guard sighed. “Tell me where the Codex is or I will make you scream.”

“You can try.” Allanon managed to say the words through clenched teeth. His life didn’t matter, what did matter was making sure the Codex was safe.

“Fine.” The guard smirked, bringing the end of the chain around at an angle. It flew up between his legs, striking him in the groin.

Allanon’s vision turned bright white for a split second as pain arched through his body. He was doubling over again trying to become as small as possible. He gasped, trying to bring air back to his lungs. He knee up to his stomach trying desperately to shield himself. A small whimper of pain escaped his lips and his torturer laughed.

“I will break you!” He shouted, bringing the chain down across Allanon’s torso again and again.

He had tried to cling to some sense of dignity, but he couldn’t hold back the gasps and the moans that racked his whole body. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. His mind was overrun with the pain happening to him physically, and he could no longer think clearly.  
  
_Maybe I deserve this. I deserve this for every life that I’ve destroyed. I deserve this for not being able to save the people that I care about. I was too weak to save them, and now this is what I deserve._

Suddenly the room fell silent. He slowly opened his eyes looking for the man that had caused him to suffer. How much time had passed? Hours? Minutes? Days? He tried to focus his mind on the present, but he couldn’t.

“Where is the Codex?” It was General Riga’s voice.

He turned his gaze to the elf. His eyes filled with pain, but he didn’t say a word. He refused to allow the last piece of his history to fall into this elf’s hands so he could destroy it. He didn’t say a word even as the lighted brand moved toward him. He tried to brace himself for the pain as the heated steel touched his skin, but nothing prepared him for the searing agony. The guard finally got what he wanted. Allanon screamed.


End file.
